Dive For Dreams
by garnetcitrine
Summary: Another Robert/Kristen one-shot. Based on the poem "Dive For Dreams" by e e cummings. R/K T/T  Tom/Twinkies


**A/N: This is pretty random. I actually wrote this a while ago and just decided to post it on here now. **

**This is one of my favorite poems from e e Cummings, and I just thought I'd stick it in here. **

**Enjoy! Review at the bottom, if you want... :D **

* * *

"_Trust your heart if the seas catch fire; _

_live by love though the stars walk backwards."_

_-_**e e Cummings **_**"Dive for Dreams"**_

"Please."

"No."

"_Please_."

"_No."_

"Pretty please with a cherry on top and extra sprinkles?"

"Thomas Sturridge! You ask me one more time and you're not fucking getting _any_. _Ever!"_

"Geez Ms. Grouchy-pants!"

I rubbed my eyes in frustration and smacked him on the forehead a few times for good measure. I'd read in a magazine somewhere that if you do that to your pet it will stop him from doing bad habits or some shit like that. For Tom, I had to use it so he'd stop being an annoying shit.

There were a few seconds of silence that I mistakenly believed would last before he groaned loudly, pouting like a small child.

"When is Rob getting home?"

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "I was just wondering the same thing."

"He said he was getting us dinner. How long does it take for him to go to a drive-through?"

I turned to him. "Well, if someone recognized him, then it will probably take him a while. Dodging all the fucking paparazzi and shit."

"Kristen?"

"Yes, Tom?"

"Can I have a Twinkie _now_?"

If I was a cartoon character, smoke would be drifting out of my ears and my face would be turning a very strange shade of purple.

I settled for pouncing on him and hitting him over the head with my script repeatedly.

"Hey!" He yelled in between whacks, "I just wanted one Twinkie! ONE!"

"You—Pain—In—My—Ass" I grunted while holding him down and using both hands to smack him.

"Well isn't this cozy?"

The unexpected voice made me jump and fly backwards, almost hitting my head off the arm of the couch in the process.

He then proceeded to break down into a fit of laughter, holding his stomach and howling.

I got up and stalked toward him.

"You told me a half hour tops!" I growled, only half-playing. "It's been…" I looked at my watch, a frown coming to my lips. "Twenty-four minutes."

This only caused him to laugh harder, pulling me into his arms and giving me a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Missed you." He murmured, throwing a brown bag in Tom's direction.

He caught it with a huff and murmured something about what better be for dessert.

I gave Rob a glare.

"Next time, Flippy, he's fucking going with you."

* * *

As the morning sunlight filtered through the window I felt a strange sense of calming, something I hadn't felt in the past few weeks.

I felt safe, happy…_warm._

That might have had something to do with the heavy body draped over my own, his newly-shaven face tucked into my neck and his arms around my torso.

The last month had been, to say the least, busy.

There were only a handful of times we got to see each other, let alone have any time to ourselves.

It wasn't terrible, considering I spent every break texting him and every single night on the phone, listening to his care-free voice that had become so soothing to me over the last few years.

Regardless, I'd missed moments like this, his face so boy-like in sleep, his smile that wasn't tainted by worry or a care in the world, his warm, comfortable body draped lightly over my own. I missed sleeping next to him, for I could never find a good night's sleep when we were apart.

I was pulled out of my reverie by a light groan of content, his body finally waking up.

I giggled and kissed him lightly on the forehead.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty."

He nuzzled his face into my neck, burrowing in like a bunny.

"Good morning, love." He croaked, his voice thick from sleep.

I patted his back in time to a rhythm in my head, slowly waking him up.

"Did you sleep well?"

I could feel his smile as he kissed my neck lightly, trailing his lips over the skin. "Very well."

I smiled.

"Then again," He continued, "that may have had more to do with what we did _before_ we went to sleep."

I slapped his back playfully.

"Pervert!"

"Mmm." He chuckled against my neck, blowing hot breath over my skin. "It's not fair to call me a pervert when I haven't seen my fiancée in so long. I'm simply…_deprived_."

Cue the chills.

"Maybe we should make up for that sometime." I said suggestively, already wiggling underneath him.

"Yeah." He agreed. "How about right now?"

We didn't get up for a long time after that.

* * *

"Robbb?"

"Babyyy?"

"How much do you love me?"

He laughed and kissed my cheek. "Too much for my own good."

I pouted playfully, pulling him forward by the shirt and giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Could you two refrain from doing that in front of us?"

We both looked across from us to where Tom and Sam were sitting, their faces scrunched in disgust.

"Get over it." Rob told them gruffly before bringing our lips back together again.

"You're a right nasty git, you know that, Pattinson?" Tom said loudly, swigging his beer loudly.

Rob tore his lips away from my own for only a moment to glare at his two best friends.

"They're right." I sighed loudly. "It's rude."

"It's their own fault." Rob said dismissively, playfully. "If they were actually suave enough to get a girl themselves they'd understand."

"Hey!" Sam said defensively. "I've been dating Merissa for two months now! Can't say the same for the old wanker over here, though." He jerked a thumb in Tom's direction.

Tom simply gave a shrug. "Why would I want to get weighed down by a woman when I can get all the pu—"

"Tom!" The three of us all shouted at once, prompting a few of the other restaurant patrons to look to our table.

He groaned. "Now you've done it."

We all simply sighed and turned back to our dishes, eating as quickly as possible so we could scram before the paps decided to show up.

* * *

"Rob! I found a picture of her!"

"Who?"

I looked at him dubiously.

"The little girl that's gonna play _our daughter_, you oaf! Do you listen to a word I say?"

"Not when it doesn't involve the words, '_food, sex_ or…_sex_.'"

I sighed loudly. "Do you wanna see this or not?"

"I most definitely want to see it." He nodded, coming over and plopping down next to me on the couch.

He tilted the laptop's screen back a little so he could see it and looked between me and the screen.

"Holy shit." He whispered.

"What?" I asked, worried. "I thought she was cute."

"No, no no, Kristen." He shook his head as if to clear it. "I think they found your mini-me."

"Huh?"

"She looks like…_exactly_ like you."

I tilted my head, confused. "She does?"

He looked at me as if I was crazy. "Can't you see the resemblance? Look at her nose! And facial structure! She could be your actual daughter."

I smiled. "You think?"

He laid his head on my shoulder and gave me a glazed-over look. "Yeah."

I put the laptop on the coffee table and wrapped my arms around him. "I know that look. And it means you're up to something…"

He chuckled. "Just thinking…"

"About…?"

"Our kids."

I laughed lightly and ran my fingers through his hair. "Is that all you think about nowadays?"

He gave me a stern look. "Is there a problem with that?"

"Maybe the fact that I'm only twenty?"

"Yeah well I'm twenty-four and I'm not getting any younger."

"Twenty-four isn't even old." I told him, rubbing his earlobe with my thumb and pointer finger. It was an odd thing that I'd just started doing lately, and it had managed to soothe him more times than I could count. It was like I'd found his magic button.

"Yeah, I'm not old right now! But by the time you're thirty I'll be old…"

"Who says I'm gonna wait until I'm thirty to have a kid?"

He sighed loudly. "I just don't want to be an old father, you know? I wanna be a cool daddy."

I didn't expect that Rob calling himself daddy would have much of an effect on me but I suddenly found myself squeezing my thighs together. My ovaries were screaming at me to just…fucking do something already.

"I mean, my dad was like forty when I was in elementary school and I want to be able to like…have energy and play with the kids when they're young."

"Rob."

"Huh?"

"Take me to the bedroom."

"Why?"

"Because. I wanna make a baby with you."

His head shot up, his eyes almost fearful. "Huh?"

"Let's make a baby."

"Now? Like, _right now_?"

"No, idiot!" I smacked his shoulder. "Not like make an _actual_ baby…I just…God, hearing you call yourself '_daddy_' just fucking…"

I didn't even get a chance to finish before I was in his arms and he was lifting me off the couch and towards our room.

I squealed as he threw me down on the bed and began tugging my clothes off feverishly.

"Someday." He rasped when all our clothes had finally hit the floor. "I _will_ be a daddy."

I groaned and pulled him down to my lips.

"And you'll be a _mommy_." I nodded, gasping into his mouth as our bodies finally connected.

He grunted as the pleasure began building.

"And our kids will be spoiled as _fuck…"_

I laughed and then cried out as he began the steady thrusts to our individual ecstasies, our bodies recognizing each other as the only other missing puzzle piece.

And someday, _someday_ in the future we'd actually do this without any protection or birth control, someday when we were both ready to take that step.

And, when that day came, Rob would probably die of happiness, and even I had to admit that I'd probably be right there beside him, _forever._

_Live by love though the stars walk backwards..._

_...Fin..._


End file.
